Pulling Fears
by Selene Silver
Summary: My take on what happens during stage two (the fear serum). 4tris happening. Can't decide on no war or war. Everyone knows that during stage two, you go through your fears. But what if your trainer has the ability to bring your fears to the surface... and something more? Rated T for Tris. FOURTRIS FLUFF! BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

It's time for my session with Eric.

This is the last stage of training, where we face our fears. I'm scared to death that he'll find out I'm divergent, but I'm more scared that something bad will happen. Half the people came out crying... or were carried out by Four. Awesome, sort of cute, mysterious Four. Did I really just think that? Wow, this is really getting on my nerves after all. Am I really dauntless?

"Tris Prior." Eric says, standing outside the door, looking at me. Great. My least favorite Dauntless person, Eric. Well, other than Peter, Molly, and Drew.

I walked into the room. There were two chairs, and lots of equipment. I sat in the chair he pointed to, and he sat in the other. He clicked a few buttons and put some sort of headpiece on me. He put something that resembled that on his own head.

"Tris, for this, I'll be going inside your head and be pulling your worst fears to the surface where you'll be living them. I will be watching you to see how you deal with it." He sat back and watched me, and I could imagine him eating dauntless cake, watching a play.

I sat there and waited for it to begin. And begin it did.

At first, I was in a box. Of water. Such a weird fear.

I yelled at the people who were outside the box - because there were apparently people outside the box - to help me, but they just laughed at me. I saw Peter and Christina together, making out. Then I lost it. I screamed and stomped my feet and tried to break the glass because the water was filling up the box. I looked around and there was no one to help me. I just decided and run through the glass, and when I ran into it, this time it broke.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric pulled the headpiece off of me. "Well done." He said slowly. "I will think about this. Goodbye."

I walked out of the room.

For the next few days, we went through the exact same thing: walk in the room, go through a fear, walk out. It was on the fourth day that things got complicated.

"Before you come in, Four will put a needle in your arm. It won't hurt." Eric told us. "In the morning, we'll be doing some special training." His smirk was getting on my nerves. "First up, Tris Prior."

Four slid the needle in my arm, avoiding eye contact, and I walked in. This time, it was a new fear.

I was on a trampoline. A trampoline? Okay then. I jumped higher and higher until I was in the sky. I could touch the stars. They were very cold, too cold. I felt my fingers freezing, then I realized that my whole body was becoming frozen. I didn't like that.

I wrenched my finger off the star, then I was falling through the air. There wasn't a bottom... until I hit a net. I was in Dauntless. Four pulled down the net.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Tris." He said, avoiding eye contact as usual. "Come on."

Then I was running, gun in hand, to Abnegation. I looked in my father's eyes as I forced him to the ground, and looked away as I pulled the trigger on his forehead -

I screamed, pulling myself out of my fears. Eric had me pinned to the wall, a gun inches from my face.

"You know too much." He hissed. "You have to leave. You have to be gone. To everyone else, you fell and hit your head. It was too late for me to save you. I can't have you endangering my plans. Farewell, Tris. Have fun in hell." He pushed the gun on my forehead, hard, and I heard the bullet click into place.

Eric pulled the trigger. My brain exploded with pain. I fell to the floor.

I felt someone carrying me, someone falling to the floor, and then the person was running, running, not caring where they were going... just running. I felt my blood go away with the breeze, and then I fell to the grass.

"Tris." Four's voice whispered. "You're safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to make stuff clear, Peter, Al, and Drew never happened. Al jumped because a) he didn't want to be factionless and b) Tris didn't like him.**

I was finally revived from the darkness.

"WHAT" I paused for breath "THE FREAKING" my breathing was weird - maybe because I almost died "**** JUST HAPPENED!"

"Well." Four started. "Eric shot you in the forehead, and I cleaned your wound. You also just passed out for about... say... 3 hours?"

"Three hours?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. About Eric..."

"Yes, about Eric." I said, sitting up. I was dizzy, but I ignored it and chose the fourth Four to talk to. "What's up with him and his plans?"

"Well, Tris, Eric is going to dose everyone in Dauntless with serum." Four said slowly. "They're going to help Erudite rule, instead of Abnegation."

"MY FAMILY!" I shrieked. "What about them?"

Four shrugged helplessly. "The only thing we could do is sabotage the system, which we can't do without breaking into Erudite."

"Well, we've got to break into Erudite then!" I said, struggling to my feet. "Don't you care about your family in Abnegation?"

Four looked at the ground. "My father - Marcus Eaton - abused me. My mother died a while ago."

My eyes widened. "Marcus had a son who transferred into Dauntless..."

"My name is Tobias." The newly revealed Tobias admitted.

"So the rumors were true!" I gasped. "Well, I had a nice Abnegation family, and I'm going to help them. Please, Tobias - Four. For my family."

"Fine." Tobias muttered. "Lets go break into Erudite."

* * *

**I BROKE THE PAGE MWAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

It was almost too easy.

We snuck into Erudite - the easiest thing in the world, probably. Then it got a bit harder.

Jeanine was at the control system, we could see that through a glass door. However, there were guards on either side of her - the good thing was, they were behind her. Tobias and I could take them out with barely any trouble - the problem was, Jeanine could dispatch some Erudite technology and get away, probably getting some high-tech super-secret Erudite password.

"Tris, take the guards." Tobias said, striding through the door. "I know all the Erudite passwords."

"Get the guards all by myself?" I asked, suddenly doubting my skill as a Dauntless. He turned around and gave me a Four face. I swallowed. "All by myself, Four, sir."

As soon as the guards saw us, they hefted their guns. Somehow knowing what to do, I pressed my guns right up to theirs and fired the exact same moment they did. The impact of the bullets firing into each other blew the guards backwards, as they weren't leaning into the shot. They tumbled into Jeanine, who was crushed beneath their weight. Tobias typed something into the largest computer, and the screens of everything started to whir. Jeanine screamed as the plan to rule our factions, the serums to control Dauntless, and everything blew up.

Tobias walked towards Jeanine, still having his Four face on. She backed up against a wall and he pressed a needle into her neck. Her face went blank. She blinked a few times, and color came back to her face. She walked up to the guards and started issuing commands.

Tobiad turned to me. "Lets go home."


	4. Chapter 4

"Divergents are now safe!" Four ended his story and the initiates clapped.

"What happened to Eric and Jeanine?" A transfer from Candor asked.

"They became factionless." Six shrugged. "It's not like they could do anything else. And they're under heavy guard."

"Tonight is your first game of Capture the flag." Four announced. "Five and Eight will be the captains of one team, and Six and I will be the captains of the other team." To have your trainer name be your number of fears was catching on... Five was another friend of mine (I'm Six, a.k.a Tris), Leah, and Eight was her little brother.

"I want Sara Jane." Leah called.

"I want Jared." I called.

"Georgia." Eight.

"Alyssa." Four.

"Daren." Five.

"Karen." Six.

"Joshua." Five.

"Sue." Four.

"Judith." Eight.

"Martha." Six.

"Cameron." Six.

All the initiates were chosen. We went our separate ways, but I had an idea this time.

"We're on the ground opposite the Ferris Wheel, right?" I said, in instructor mode. "So, all we have to do is hide the flag in the bell. I will follow whichever initiate volunteers to go."

"I'm going." Jared said immediately. I nodded at him. "Okay. Get up there, I'm right behind you."

Jared looked at Karen, who motioned something I didn't catch. I just let it go and followed Jared up the tower. He hid it in the bell, before turning to me. "How long to we have to wait?"

"Until they find the flag." I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Four has an ambush plan ready back down there, he'll keep the initiates busy for awhile."

"I have a confession." Jared burst out. "You're my favorite instructor."

I raised my eyebrows and tensed, ready for him to push me against the wall. It never came. "Are you saying you have a crush on me?"

"No, no not at all!" Jared assured me. "You're just my favorite instructor... you're so calm and collected and stuff. I want to be like you."

"What was that thing with Karen?" I asked.

"Oh... well... she wanted me to tell you that Joshua attacked her..." He went bright red. "In a certain way...and no one was around..."

"I get it." I gritted my teeth as the opposing people came closer. "I'll have a talk with Karen later... and I'll also have a little session with Joshua."


End file.
